Princess Rosette
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: Ever since Rosette was born her future was to marry prince Thor. But how could she for fill this duty to her family without for filling the most important duty to herself, to be happy. The almighty god of thunder tries to wins Rosettes heart, as she simply tries to survive the jealous ladies and one god of mischief
1. Chapter 1

Rosette Farley Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. So another Asgardian story, I know :) I hope you enjoy it! And check out some of my other work too! :)

Rosette Farley Pov

I wandered through the quiet forest, everything seemed so peaceful. The trees were so tall and beautiful that they looked like they were reaching for the sun. I hadn't seen anything like this, most of my time was dedicated to staying inside to work on my studies.

My carriage was held up at the gate, as I waited for my father to arrive, Lord Farley. It was a long journey from home and he had business to attend to on the way to the castle. So when the guard wasn't watching I swiftly snuck out of the carriage to explore the castle grounds.

Just the feeling of the warmth of the sun made me smile and twirl in my dress. Suddenly when I placed my foot on the ground the grass beneath me fell open. I felt my body against the dirt. I opened my eyes to see I was now in a ditch, why was it covered by leaves? I tried to get out but the ditch was two deep and my heals started to sink in the dirt a little.

"Having trouble are we?" A voice said from above.

"Who are?" I asked, hoping it was someone who would help me get out.

"The real question is why would you walk straight into a hunting path? Everyone knows their are plenty around this area," I could hear it was a man by the voice.

"You could say I'm not from around here," I explained to him, "Would you mind lending me a hand?"

The man then reached down and I grabbed his hand, as he pulled me up out of the ditch. His fingers were soft and smooth, yet muscular at the same time.

"Thank you," I told him, "It was nice of you to help me, I didn't catch your name?"

He smiled, he was wearing a green and silver armor. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Your dress is torn are you alright?"

I looked down at my, "Yes, it'll be fine, my seamstress will-" I looked back up to see the man gone. Strange I thought to myself, here was just here."

I quickly found my way back to the carriage to my Father's and Mother's carriage there as well.

"Oh Lord, Rosette your dress!" My mother shouted at me, "You are a Lady and about to meet the future king of Asgard!"

"You mean to meet my future Husband, and in that case I'll be queen and be able to wear what ever I like," I corrected her.

"Rosette, I know your not pleased with this, but you've known about this your whole life, don't disappoint us now," my mother urged me, "You've even played with him when you were children."

"All I remember is a little boy, who A was quite taller then, who just wanted to spend his time getting dirty or with his sword," I said with a laugh.

"Rosette enough," my Father told me, "It is time for our audience in front of the king." He then walked other to me and took my arm in his as we walked together, my mother stayed in the carriage for my parents would not be staying long.

"Wait let her change in the carriage quickly," my mother called at us trying to convince my father to wait. He gave a small nod and I quickly changed into a new lavender colored gown, it was one of my favorites.

"Now we must be going," my Father told us, "We do not wan to be late."

As we walked down the hall to the Throne room I asked my father, "Did James not want to enjoy me on this day?"

My father looked at me, "You know how your brother feels about arranged marriages. James was one of the biggest supports to end the engagement, second only to you of course."

I sighed, "I may not be thrilled to do this Father, but I will do this for our family."

"Yes, we will receive a better title, raising our station. And in return, as one of the richest families in all of Asgard, we will provide the king with all the gold he needs when faced with trouble."

"Of course, all of this was for power, like anything you choose to do," I told him.

"Rosette, you should be thrilled to be with a king. You will know mix our blood with the royal line, it is a honor," he stated, like I should be happy to meet my future husband a week before the wedding.

We reached the throne room and put a smile on my face, made sure I stood up straight and tall, and sucked my stomach in. I didn't realize I was holding my breath, until I started to feel light headed.

The All-Father rejoiced in our presence and got up off his massive throne, "Bennet Farley! My old friend how nice it is to see you." He then embraced my father.

When he turned to me I curtsied. "You don't not have to curtesy, for you will soon be a princess once you marry my son and even more importantly my daughter in law," he told.

I then stood up and he embraced me as well. "This must be little Rosette, how much you have grown since you were but a little child. Such a stunning beauty you have become."

"I'm afraid it time for our goodbyes," my Father said. He then hugged me, "Your mother and I will be back surely for the wedding, I'm sure you find the castle most pleasing," he assured me.

"Goodbye," I whispered in a small voice, he was already leaving me in such a big place?

King Odin hugged him, "My friend, I will look after her. Rosette's chambers are already ready, and I have assigned, with the help of Frigga, her some of finest ladies in waiting to help her with any need."

"Thank you my friend, and may we both benefit from this, arrangement," My father said smiling, what was a piece of gold to him? I watched as my father left the throne room and headed back to the carriage.

"Thor!" The All-Father called, "He will be here in just a second, excuse his lateness, that boy always late to everything."

A man walked into the throne room, the man in green from the forest! "Is that Prince Thor?" I asked the king.

"No, he is my other son, Thor's younger brother," The king told me, "Loki my son, came meet your brother's bride, Rosette."

Once he reached the king and I, I curtsied to him. Loki then took my hand a placed a warm kiss on it, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Rosette." I looked at his face to see that a smirk was placed on it, had he known who I was? I doubted the idea, Prince Thor doesn't even know of my appearance. "A pleasure to meet you too, my Lord," I said to Prince Loki.

"Father I just came to tell you Thor has arrived from his riding trip, and will be here any moment," he informed his father. "Thank you Loki," his father replied back. I was still in awe from seeing the man from the forest again, why had he left so quickly when he helped me?

"I'm sorry All Father, I am here!" A man said running in, I assumed he was Prince Thor. He had changed quiet a bit from childhood. His hair was long now, compared to his short locks, however they were always pretty and golden. I had used to tower over him, but now he was several heads taller then I was, several. I felt like he shadow consumed me. Prince Thor was also not scrawny anymore either, and far from it to be exact.

I curtsied for him, "My Lord." He too took my hand and kissed it just like Loki had done.

"It is nice to see you once again," he told me.

"You as well, my Lord," I replied back.

"Thor, you can call me Thor. We will soon be wed no need for any formalities."

"Of course, Thor, I said back to him, it had been such a long time and how he had changed, who spoiling be imitated by a future king?

"Diana!" The All-Father called for something. A lady in a gray gown appeared. She had dark brown hair that was long past her shoulders.

"This is Diana," The king told me, "Your main lady in waiting. I'm sure Rosette has had a long journey, would you show her to her chambers?"

"Of course your highness," Diana responded. I started to follow her before Thor said, "Wait," I then turned around, "Join me for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course," I told him, how could I say no? I knew he meant it as a request not a order, but none the less it felt like one.

I started to fellow Dianna again. On the way to my room we passed a blonde woman in green in the hall way. By her dress I could tell that she was no lady in waiting or a maid for that matter. Her dress looked like it was made out of some of the most expensive fabric. She shot me a cold glare as we briefly made eye contact, what had I ever done to her?

"Who is that?" I asked Dianna once we were out of sight.

"Amora, people call her the Enchantress, I would advise you to stay away from her," she warned me.

"Why?" I asked cluelessly.

"She had her eyes set on Thor since she was of age, but her he was a thing she would never have," Diana's explained.

"Does he return those feelings?" I asked.

"No, if anything he despises her."

I knew finding love in this marriage with Thor would almost impossible, but I couldn't not try. It was my duty to marry him, but hopefully even a little love would come out of it, just a little at least.

My chambers were huge, everything decorated to perfection. "Is this really mine?" I asked in shock. Dianna nodded, "The room is temporary, you'll move into the kings chamber after your wedding which are over double the size then this room. how about I prepare you a bath my Lady?"

"Yes, I would enjoy that very much," I told her. As I waited I sat in front of the Vanity in a golden chair and combed through my hair. Mother always taught me to take the highest care for your hair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it my lady," Dianna announced.

Once Dianna opened the she immediately bowed and said, "my Lord."

I looked to see who was at the door assuming it was Thor, but instead it was Prince Loki.

"Leave," he told Dianna and she obeyed quickly.

"My Lord, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here for a drink," he declared while handing me a cup of wine. Loki sat down on the chair next to the Vanity.

"Did you know who I was when you saw me earlier?" I questioned him.

"No I didn't. I followed you in fact into the woods after I saw you in the carriage, having no idea you were Thor's bride. I was so taken by your beauty and your pure happiness. It was like you had never been outside before, quite a thing to watch," he told me shamelessly, "The wine is good have some," Loki insisted and I did what I was told.

"Don't you fear I would tell the king this or your brother, after you just shared inappropriate details?" I questioned.

"Your too innocent to send a man to a prison, I remember you as a child from long ago."

"Loki, I think it's time you have left," I said to him.

"Not before you finish your wine. Now you should know before you came here I was in a bit of trouble with my family. I did some stuff they didn't approve of, like killing thousands," that made me choke on my wine, "I have only recently been let out of my cell, and cannot risk my families anger at me any longer."

All of sudden I felt sleepy and weak. I dropped my cup on the floor, spilling the bit of wine left all over the floor.

"That's why your gonna forget this," Loki stated, "Your gonna forget the forest too."

"The wine," I managed to get out as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"It was Enchanted. Your gonna fall into a slumber and then wake up tomorrow without these memories. Al you'll remember of me is seeing me in throne room," he explained.

Loki then picked up my body and placed on my huge bed, "Sweet dreams, Rosette, Sweet dreams."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading & please leave a review their so helpful for writing the next chapter! Have a wonderful night babes! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rosette Farley Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. I hope you guys had a great day! I have a stupid art project to finish :/

Thor Odinson Pov

I sat with my father and mother at the dining table. Servants brought out food when we arrived.

"What did you think of Rosette?" My mother, Frigga, asked me wanting to know all the details.

I smiled, "When we were kids I found her as," I tried to think of the right word, "annoying. But know, she's different, a lot."

"Weren't you suppose to have breakfast this morning?" The all Father asked me.

"Yes, but her lady has in formed me that she has fallen a bit ill," I told them, much to my disappointment.

"Maybe she just didn't want to eat with you," Loki stated as he walked in and sat down across from me.

"We've agreed to meet for lunch instead," I clarified narrowing my eyes at Loki.

"Well someone is tense," Loki responded as chewed his bread.

"You know your father and I were arranged together as well, and we both love each other dearly," Frigga said as she exchanged a lovingly look with my father. That made me feel better, a little.

"And," Frigga said, "You've known Rosette ever since you were little babes."

I got up from the table, "I should go work on the wedding plans," I my family.

"Make sure to ask Rosette to join you," my mother warned, "no woman likes her special day picked all for her."

"Send for Rosette," I tell a guard, "and make sure to say only if she is up for it."

"Yes sir," the guard as he headed to Rosette's room.

I walked to a table out on one of the balconys that overlooked the garden, cake tasting.

"My Lord," I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Rosette curtsy. She was wearing a red gown and her blonde hair cascaded ever so gracefully down her neck.

"You can call me Thor," I reminded her.

"Of course, my apologies," she told me.

"Please sit," I offered her.

Rosette walked to the table and sat down across from me.

"Your castle is lovely," she told me.

"I remember you hated it when we were kids," I joked with her.

"Well when your the one who has to live your home, you never like the place you end up," she told me. I didn't know if she meant it as a light hearted joke or a jab to the gut, but luckily that first cakes came out.

The first cake that came out was the vanilla cake, with raspberry icing. "What do you think?" I asked.

"It's ok," she replied back.

"Just ok?" I laughed, "I remember one time you ate like five raspberry cakes in the castle kitchen one summer."

She laughed and raised her eyebrows, "Only because you dared me to! I remember I was sick for weeks, and I haven't been able to stand the taste of raspberries since." We both laughed together.

The next cake was another vanilla one with lemon icing with coconut shaving.

"What about this one?" I asked her.

"It's good, I've never had coconut before," she told.

I noticed icing that she got on her cheek, "Let me," I told her as I used one of my fingers to wipe the icing off.

"Thank you," she told me smiling.

"Are you two love birds enjoying the cake tasting?" A voice asked. We both turned to see Loki standing by the doorway to the balcony.

"Loki, now is not a good time," I told him assertively.

"My apologies," he said smirking as he walked Away.

I noticed Rosette looked uncomfortable, "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, It's just-my head is hurting all of a sudden, I should go," she told me as she got up and left.

I sighed, all I was trying to do was get through.

Authors Note: if you have any ideas for the story feel free to share :)


End file.
